joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
Ice Climbers (Super Smash Bros. Melee)
Summary Announced at E3 2001, the Ice Climbers (アイスクライマー, Ice Climber) are playable characters in Super Smash Bros. Melee. They rank 7th on the tier list (in the B tier), highly accredited to the usage of Wobbling and Desynching and the fact that the fighter is literally "two-in-one", which helps the climbers rack up damage, combo, and KO opponents; this gives the Ice Climbers one of the best grab games in Melee. Additionally, good players can quickly rack up damage with the two, and they have good approach options on the ground, due to disjointed hitboxes and two decent projectiles. The two also have a very long and floaty wavedash, aiding their approach tremendously. The Ice Climbers, however, have a poor air game, and their floatiness causes them to be vulnerable to juggling and combos. Another vulnerability is that many of their benefits are lost if the second Climber is KO'ed, including the ability to wobble. All credit goes to SSBWiki for all sources. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 2-C Name: Popo and Nana Origin: Super Smash Bros/Ice Climbers Gender: Male and female respectively Age: 34 years old (Their debut game, Ice Climbers released in January 30, 1985.) Classification: Mountain Climbers Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Acrobatics (Can jump multiple times.), Barrier Creation (Both can create shields around their bodies.), Weapon Mastery, Possible Hive Mind (Popo and Nana can function in near perfect unison, though they can separate.), Ice Manipulation, Velocity Manipulation (Is capable of resetting a character's velocity to zero via the Ceiling glitch.), Limited Void Manipulation (Can make objects disappear via Item vanish.) and Paralysis (Can prevent the opponent from attacking or making any movements via the freeze glitch.) Attack Potency: At least Low Multiverse level (Should be able to somewhat compare to the likes of Marth, given they are consistently near or around his tier.) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Via scaling to other high and low tiers, should be far faster than Tabuu since Brawl is much slower than Melee.) Lifting Strength: At least Class K Striking Strength: At least Low Multiversal Durability: At least Low Multiverse level Stamina: High Range: Extended melee range Standard Equipment: A hammer Intelligence: Above Average (A good amount of decent players play Ice Climbers well, along with their high learning curve.) Weaknesses: The Ice Climbers' lose the ability to wobble and their vertical movement becomes weaker if either Popo or Nana are separated. Yelling at them makes them lose some of the focus on wobbling Notable Attacks/Techniques: Wobbling: If the Ice Climbers separate and use certain moves that allow for proper rhythm to keep the opponent in a special form of grab hitstun during the grab (such as pummel, forward tilts, down tilts, forward smash, down smash, back air, neutral air, etc) they can put the opponent in a inescapable combo. Freeze Glitch: By performing a grab with a trailing Ice Climber and using Squall Hammer, the target will be frozen in place and unable to do anything. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Category:TurboTriangle601's Profiles Category:Tier 2 Category:Ice Users